Her Lovely Heels
by StayGirl22
Summary: Luego de pasar por un difícil momento por culpa de su primer amor fallido, Isabella Swan encuentra una nueva oportunidad con su compañero de trabajo, Edward Cullen, un hombre que no cree en el amor.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Summary:**

Luego de pasar por un difícil momento por culpa de su primer amor fallido, Isabella Swan encuentra una nueva oportunidad con su compañero de trabajo, Edward Cullen, un hombre que no cree en el amor.

* * *

Es una mañana ocupada en Seattle, innumerables personas comienzan el día con el sonido de sus apresurados pasos. Mis pisadas tienen el eco de la felicidad y la esperanza.

No hace mucho, me di cuenta de pronto… que es porque hay alguien que me gusta.

Mis zapatos, llenos de felicidad y esperanza comenzaron a llevarme hacia él.

Lo conocí por casualidad hace un año en una zapatería…

_Flashback_

_Estaba de regreso con Alice luego de toda una tarde de compras, cuando algo llamo su atención..._

_- ¡Mira! ¡50% de descuento! –Me arrastro rápidamente dentro de la tienda._

_Un chico que trabajaba en la tienda me ayudo con un par de zapatos que quería probarme. Delicadamente comenzó a ponerme el zapato de un pie mientras yo lo observaba sonrojada. Era muy guapo. Debía ser solo un poco mayor que yo, su cabello era cobrizo y tenía una mandíbula muy marcada. Al estar inclinado ante mí no me permitía ver el color de sus ojos, pero estaba segura que debían ser de un color maravilloso._

_Al tratar de colocarme el otro zapato, se dio cuenta de mi herida en el tobillo y me miró sorprendido. No soy de usar tacos, por eso mi piel es más fácil de lastimarse y creo que él lo noto. Yo solo me quede mirando sus ojos, eran verdes. Un verde que nunca antes había visto, era tan profundo y suave a la vez. Tenía razón, eran de un color maravilloso._

_En ese tiempo que nos observamos, sentí que todo el mundo desaparecía. Solo existíamos él y yo._

_Luego de haber cancelado el par de zapatos, no dejábamos de mirarnos. Al entregarme la bolsa con el par de zapatos dentro, nos volvimos a perder en los ojos del otro. Sentía que podía estar nadando en ese mar color verde por toda una eternidad y nunca cansarme._

_-¡Vamos! –dijo Alice, sin notar lo que sucedía entre nosotros, rompiendo nuestro momento y sonrojándome de paso._

_Alice tomo mi brazo y nos encaminamos hacia la salida. Iba mirando al suelo, no quería que Alice se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo y comenzará a hacer preguntas._

_- Espere un momento. –dijo una voz aterciopelada. Al girarme, me di cuenta que la voz provenía del chico que me había cautivado con sus ojos._

_- ¿Si?_

_Él se acerco a mí lentamente, sacando de su bolsillo una caja de banditas._

_- Podría necesitar esto. ¿No dijo que es la primera vez que usará tacones altos? –me miro al tiempo que extendía la caja para que la cogiera._

_- Gracias. –dije tímidamente, tomando la caja y guardándola en mi bolso. Él me sonrío y no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa._

_- ¡Vamos! –dijo Alice impaciente nuevamente._

_Me di la vuelta y regrese a su lado. No sin antes volver a mirar al chico de ojos verdes, que no apartaba sus ojos de mí. Tomé el brazo de Alice y sonriendo, salimos juntas del la tienda._

_Fin Flashback._

Cuando volví a la zapatería pocos días después, él ya no estaba allí.

.

.

.

Era mi primer día de trabajo, nos encontrábamos todos en el salón de reuniones esperando que nuestros jefes nos dieran la bienvenida y nos presentarán nuestros objetivos. Cuando aparecieron por la puerta principal, nos acomodamos rápidamente en los asientos y toda el salón quedo en silencio.

- Primero, felicitaciones a nuestros nuevos contratados de 2014. –levante mi vista para observar a la persona que hablaba, cuando mis ojos se fijaron el chico que estaba a su lado.

- Todos están aquí sentados porque vencieron en una feroz competición. –siguió hablando la persona.

Sin poder evitar mi sorpresa, murmuré sin poder evitarlo.

- Banditas… –al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho, me sonrojé y baje la mirada rápidamente.

Por suerte lo había dicho tan bajo que nadie se había percatado, solo a excepción de aquellas personas que estaban a mi lado. Volví a mirar al chico mientras él observaba todo el salón, sin fijarse en nada o nadie en especial. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

- Espero abracen con orgullo su trabajo. Dejen que les presente a la persona que cuidará de ustedes… –continuó diciendo nuestro jefe.

En un golpe del destino, lo encontré de nuevo en mi trabajo. No era un vendedor de zapatos, sino un investigador de mercados y trabajaremos juntos. Él como mi superior.

No podía evitar mi sonrisa aunque traté de esconderla y poner atención a lo que sucedía en nuestra bienvenida. Por lo menos hasta que terminará esta reunión, luego sonreiría libremente.

.

.

.

Es mi tercer mes en la compañía, espero desenvolverme bien delante de él y ser más hermosa. Mis tacones son 3 cm más altos también.

Hoy mis zapatos me llevan hacia la persona que me gusta. Espero que él acepte mi corazón.

* * *

**Esta es una historia que me inspiró un drama. No soy buena transcribiendo muchas cosas, pero espero que les guste.**  
**Díganme que piensan, para que los siguientes capítulos corrija mis errores.**

**¿Reviews? **

_**StayGirl22**_

_**Update: Mayo 12, 2014.**_


End file.
